titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy
Appearance :Mercy is a dryad, a tree-spirit of a willow. As such, her skin is light brown with a delicate green hue to it. Mercy's body is slim and slender. Her eyes are completely black. She has hair made of thin vines ending in small leaves that reaches nearly to her knees. Clothing :She wears clothes made of bark cloth that can take many different forms. Notable Equipment Willow :Her tree is a willow. When she travels, it is draped around her like a cloak. Personality :Kind is too tame a word to use for her. Though she can be brash when trying to knock some sense into you, it is because she is always trying to help. She is very protective of Victoria. And of course, she is merciful. She does not participate in any of the Dusk Knight's shadier missions. She tries very hard to help Victoria become more sociable, but she will never push her to be so. She is the only one able to break up the fights that are a common occurrence at Emerald Ridge. She does not like cities and would rather be outside and away from buildings. She can usually be seen in the garden, grounds, or the sacred grove. Powers and Abilities :Mercy's powers (mostly) come from her parents, the earth and sky--although Victoria also gave her the ability for her tree to travel with her. Healing :She's a healer and is very good at it too. Earth Traversal :Her tree is enchanted to allow her to travel through the earth, and very quickly at that. This is because her tree retreats into the earth and can grow anywhere on earth connected to the ground by earth or even stone. Elixir of Life :She has one last ability that is very little-used. By storing a vial of someone's blood within her body, she can create the Elixir of Life, which can save someone's life. This takes an enormous amount of time to get to full potency-- for example, the one that saved Victoria had been in Mercy's body for 129 years. Weaknesses :One word: fire--she's deathly afraid of it. While she is able to cure things to the point of death it would mean offering her own life. And touching iron is not an option. Of course though it's harder than most, if her tree is destroyed she will die along with it. Also her tree cannot go into manufactured stone. Things like concrete and asphalt. In fact asphalt is slightly toxic to her. Other Abilities :To protect herself, she is skilled at hand-to-hand combat. : :When she needs it, she can use her nails to inject her enemy with poison. Each nail contains a different one, varying in strength. The poison is produced in her body to avoid complications. :She is able to hear when someone is calling her name to ask her help--really asking, not just some slip of the tongue (meaning, if someone asks for mercy like as if it was an actual person who could come and save them). Or of course if they already know she is a person. Relationships Victoria :A very old friend of Victoria. She always listened and never failed to greet her with smiles as a child. In fact, Victoria is the one who gave her tree the ability to travel with her. Family :She has three brothers in addition to her six sisters--The Watcher, The Wanderer, and The Waker. She and her sisters are the guardians of all trees, as well as their mothers. Except for Mercy, that is. She likes to be known as the fun aunt of them all. RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Mercy is one of the mother trees, one of the first dryads in existence. In fact, it is said that Mercy and the rest of her nine siblings were born when earth and sky met. Little else is known about Mercy's life before she met Victoria, as it's never told to others. :Mercy is the one saved Victoria from death. She had created Stonehenge as a way to get her and Victoria to the Sacred Grove before Victoria's mother's killer could find Victoria. :She raised Victoria in the Sacred Grove after her mother died giving her to Mercy for protection. For all the years until Victoria had met Nick, Mercy was the only one who even knew Victoria existed besides Belbedere. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Dusk Knights Category:Titan Allies Category:Earth Category:Dryads Category:Earth-Traversal Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Personifications Category:Poison-Users Category:Supernatural Category:Titans Together